Rabbit and Corgi, Heated Quickly
by rwbysmut
Summary: Team RWBY leaves for a mission, and everyone's favourite rabbit faunas is left corgi sitting. Warning: Bestiality and impregnation language used, and if not obvious, this is a smut filled lemon.


**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, and all characters depicted in a sexual manner are 18+ in age. RWBY is the product of Rooster Teeth and the creation of the too soon lost Monty Oum.**

 **A/N: This has bestiality in it, and heavy used of impregnation related language. If this isn't your sort of thing, please don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

Velvet hummed as she went through the campus gardens of Beacon, faunas eyes scanning every snapshot her eyes could catch as they danced from one flowering display of nature to the next. They were only interrupted in their excursion by her camera lens for a brief moment as she zoomed in on the finer details, studying the way the early sunrise light bounced and reflected off of dew droplets, before a quick snap and a smile to herself later Velvet was continuing on the path. Call it cliche, but as interesting the combinations of weapons Velvet was exposed to regularly, she liked to slow down with the rush and action of being a huntress in training every so often and take pictures of other things.

Once satisfied by her gatherings, Velvet turned to head back to the dorm, but some subtle movement caught her peripheral. It was a little hummingbird near some of the flowers. She just smiled and was going to continue on her way until she noticed the tiny bird's beak slip into a flower for some nectar. Her cheeks warmed up slightly as her bunny brain filled in the innuendos, and she couldn't have turned away fast enough. Recently she'd had increasing problems keeping her mind clean of lewd and dirty thoughts, telling her she was getting ever closer to going into heat than she would ever want to admit.

Shame on her if she ever got close to the dramatized depiction of a faunas in heat, but it wasn't like she could prevent her inhibitions taking a toll. She was almost certain her team had heard her masturbate early in the morning the last cycle, and did NOT want that to happen again. She fell deep into thoughts centered on eliminating her future arousal secretly in any way possible. Velvet didn't even notice though when she was about to bump right into Ruby Rose, only ceasing thought when she was just starting to get up off the ground.

"S-sorry Ruby. Didn't see you." She offered a hand, helping her acquaintance up. Zwei was impossible to miss as he stood next to Ruby once she was up.

"I'm fine!" The scythe wielder assured the bunny with a bright smile. "I was actually looking for you. We have another mission we're leaving for today, and Goodwitch found out I was gonna smuggle Zwei."

Zwei just looked up at Velvet cutely as the bunny glanced at him.

"And no amount of cute puppy faces could make her say yes, so I need someone to watch him until we get back. Think you could drop by our dorm for him until we're back in a week?" The reaper gave her best pouty begging face, making Velvet giggle.

"Sure, it's no trouble." Velvet's response resulted in the bunny barely avoiding a little hug from the desperate young girl.

"Thanks, Velv! I owe you!" Ruby lit up, Zwei barking along. "Come on Zwei! We need to finish packing!" Soon enough the girl was running down the hall with the corgi not far behind. Velvet just continued back to her dorm, set on taking a cold shower.

She wouldn't realize how much of a hidden blessing that favor was until she went the RWBY's empty dorm later that afternoon when she'd finished dinner with her team, explaining earlier the specifics. As the door opened though, she was surprised to find Zwei curled up in his bed, seemingly asleep. Closing the door behind, she quickly found the dog food and began to fill the bowl. As she did, her mind drifted back into dirty thoughts. At least until Zwei suddenly barked behind her, making furry ears stand on end as she quickly turned around, only to quickly settle back into a relaxed state along with their owner's heart rate.

"Scared me, you little pooch." Velvet started scratching his ears. Sitting down cross legged with him and keeping company for a few minutes wouldn't hurt. He was happy to hop into her lap and stay there. "A little lonely without the girls, huh?" She started scratching with both hands, until Zwei stopped moving and panting. Seemingly out of nowhere he started sniffing. "Zwei?" Velvet didn't know what was going on as he began circling around in her lap, but whatever guesses she had quickly disappeared as she felt his nose slip under her skirt and rub against her panties.

"Zwei!" She tried to push him away as she opened her legs apart, but he only wiggled against her harder. All movement by Velvet froze as he licked her panties.

"No no no...this isn't happening!" Her mind screamed as further licks occurred, but further physical resistance was still null. She should have been disgusted for multiple reasons. She was getting licked by her friend's dog down there in her dorm, and probably worst of all, it felt good.

A shiver went up her spine as she felt herself, and by extension her panties, start to get wet. It only encouraged Zwei to keep licking, making she bite her lip as her breathing got heavier. She should have been forcing him away by now, but she could only stay still as he continued, until he inevitably got a moan out of her, strangled by her desire to never let it free. She closed her eyes. It was too warm all over her body, especially there.

Her eyes snapped open once he had pushed her panties to the side, and felt his wet tongue on her clit. The choked moan before came out clear as day as she started leaning back against the floor, legs spreading further on their own as her lips were pleasured as well. It wasn't something she should've been enjoying...but she couldn't stop now. She was beyond the point of not letting herself cum. Those pesky panties were tugged as far to the side as possible as she began urging him on. "That's it Zwei! Faster, boy!" Velvet moaned between short panting breaths. She squeezed her chest through the button up shirt, jacket already unbuttoned as she pressed her fingers deeper into the hidden flesh. She could tell her nipples her quite hard even through the fabric. One hidden benefit of having perky tits, she supposed.

Her panting and moan only got louder as the doggy tongue pleasing her kept on. She was getting so close, and she felt so hot, just needing one thing to push her over the edge. The light scraping of Zwei's teeth against her clit worked wonderfully, her legs closing around the corgi's head as she cried out delightfully, her juices matting the fur on his face as he was held there.

Once she stopped shivering, Velvet uncrossed her legs to let Zwei go, the dog unsurprising licking his wet face as he backed away a little. She would have stayed there panting until she could get up and leave quietly if her eyes hadn't caught sight of his doggy cock. It was so red compared to the 'normal' cocks she has seen. One thing people often didn't realize was that some faunas had genitalia like their respective animal, so seeing a dog cock when watching faunas porn wasn't new. Having an actual animal cock in front of her was something completely different. She licked her lips as she flipped onto her front, staring directly at it.

A little taste wouldn't hurt, would it?

That was what she told herself as she slid her lips around the head, tongue curiously exploring the shape and taste of his surprisingly large meat stick. Before she realized it, she was sucking him off, greedily swallowing down any fluids she coxed out. She slid off, only to rub her tongue up and down the shaft. "Good doggy, you taste so good." She was already wanting to taste his cum, but as his knot began swelling before her, another amoral thought entered her lust filled mind.

"I want that cock in my pussy."

It didn't matter anymore that it was a dog cock, or that what she was doing was wrong. She just wanted it inside and wanted to be filled by it.

She got back onto her rather nice bunny as, pulling her panties clean off and finally freeing her aching nipples. She sighed all too happily as she pinched them lightly.

"Come on Zwei," She panted hard, "I need you in me..."

Zwei didn't need much coaxing, eagerly panting as he put his front paws on her thighs, cock head poking against her lips.

"Yes...come on..." She moaned as she helped him slip the head inside. It felt much bigger than she expected, even after slobbering all over this cock. Nothing changed when his surprisingly thick shaft began pushing into her, spreading her wider than her fingers ever had. Her mind wanted to remember every little feeling of him insider her, have it burned where she could never forget as the hot shaft burrowed deeper. "Fuck!"

She could feel his hot, pulsing cock inside her tight and soaking wet cunt, shivering as she felt him rub against places she never touched.

The moment his knot bumped against her lips he began thrusting madly, all to her pleasure as he rapidly worked his cock in and out, every time jabbing and rubbing deep insider her in the best ways possible. All normal thought was drowned out as her face grew bright red and her tongue hung out of her mouth limply, eyes slowly rolling back in her bliss. Her unrestrained tits bounced a little from all the thrusting, her rock hard nipples prominent reaching skyward as she pinched and pulled on them heavily.

Deeper. She needed him deeper. If possible, she wanted him to thrust right up against her womb. Her precious, fertile little bunny womb, completely unprotected from any foreign seed that chose to make her it's own. It could invade her deepest parts and do everything in it's power to knock her up, and she'd be defenseless to stop it. She'd even want it. Right now, all she wanted was her most basic heat fueled desires filled.

"Come on Zwei! Harder! Pound me like you want to knock me up!"

She bucked her hips against him, it unknown how the relatively small dog didn't get thrown back as he seemingly understood her lust filled cries. First his knot smacked ever harder against her lips, but without warning he stopped. He was pressing as hard as he could into her, and she grinned almost maddeningly as the fat bulge forced itself between her lips, stretching her even wider, until finally it slip inside completely.

She felt like she'd lose her mind.

Constantly she felt that knot tugging inside her as Zwei continued moving roughly, if with less length to those movements. His hot cock head stabbed against her cervix, the normally painful sensation feeling like she was drowning unabashedly in lustful pleasure.

"Cum in me! Flood me until I'm knocked up!" She cried, not caring anymore if the neighbors heard her.

Zwei didn't disappoint as he howled, his canine seed rapidly and thoroughly filling and coating Velvet's previously virgin womb. Despite making sounds of unintelligible lust, Velvet's body kept on, her already tight pussy only squeezing tighter as it milked out every potent drop of cum it could.

Eventually after Velvet's and Zwei's climaxes ended, and she sat a warm, cum filled mess, she began to pick herself up. She bit her lip as she carefully got up once Zwei had pulled out, making sure not to make a big mess of cum spilling out of her. She had a horribly perverted idea.

She smiled mischievously as she slid her panties back up over her hips, letting the cum stain the fabric. She wanted to feel the warm, stickiness as much as possible as she cleaned up the rest of her outfit. It felt so nice.

The bunny looked down at her doggy friend, grinning as she scratched his ears. "Good Zwei. Maybe if you're good, we can do this again tomorrow."

Once she took care of everything she was meant to, she give Zwei one more scratch before leaving, cum still leaking out of her nicely filled womb into her panties.

* * *

 **A/N: So, how was that? Anything you didn't like? Anything you particularly liked? Please be sure to let me know so that I can continue to make your orgasms stronger and with increased volume. Even if I don't produce these often and have issues doing more than just oneshots, I do really appreciate feedback, and can't thank everyone who has given me their thoughts on these works enough.**


End file.
